


Don’t Have to Be Cool

by SerotoninShift



Series: The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known [3]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Chuck was inspired to try some new things after the events of “Reckless.”





	Don’t Have to Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to be rich to be my girl  
> You don’t have to be cool to rule my world  
> Ain’t no particular sign I’m more compatible with  
> I just want your extra time and your kiss.  
> ~Prince

Okay. Chuck is _pretty_ sure he can do this. He _practiced._ He ran experiments, and the results have been generally positive! Granted, the sample size of things he’s put up his butt is pretty small, consisting of 1) one finger, 2) two fingers, 3) three fingers, and 4) a carefully modified multi-tool handle that he hopes Dutch never misses. But he’s ready to collect another data point, namely 5) Mike’s dick.

He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna look right at Mike and say, “Mike, I want you to fuck me,” commanding but alluring, just like Lord Vanquisher would say it if he were about to seduce a nervous but willing Smiling Dragon.

Well. Lord Vanquisher probably wouldn’t say “fuck.” How would he even phrase it? “Wilst thou bone me” doesn’t really have a poetic ring to it. And it’s anachronistic. Why didn’t he _research_ this stuff? Okay, _god,_ time to refocus, he’s getting distracted.

To be fair, though, he has a really good reason to be distracted. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed and Mike is kneeling between his thighs, in the middle of giving him a very enthusiastic blowjob.

Mike’s gotten _good_ at those. Chuck is trying really hard not to come before he can work up the nerve to make his suggestion. He tries to focus on the plan. He gets as far as “look right at Mike” before he has to revise the plan, because holy shit, Mike looks _really_ good, eyes half-closed, lips stretched tight around Chuck’s cock as he slides it into his mouth. If Chuck has to look at that for even another second he’s going to completely lose it. He slams his eyes shut. _Okay._ No looking at Mike. He can still _say_ it, though. He opens his mouth, and Mike chooses _that moment_ to do something really interesting with his tongue, and what comes out of Chuck’s mouth isn’t commanding _or_ alluring, it’s more like a garbled yodel.

“MiiIIIKe, _ah,_ oh god, I want you to AAAH! FUCK me, ohgod, _please!”_

Mike goes a little too far and chokes, startled. He pulls back, off Chuck’s dick, coughing into his hand. Chuck almost dies from embarrassment. But then Mike looks up at him and raises his eyebrows and says, “Wait, for real? Like… ?” and he sounds so intrigued that Chuck rallies.

“Yeah, Mike, I want you to, uh, you know… want you inside me.” Oh geez. Could he have said that in a _more_ awkward way? Probably _not._ His face is burning. But Mike smiles at him, looking delighted.

“Oh, wow. Buddy. That sounds awesome. I’ve been wondering if you’d wanna try that, but I didn’t want to ask in case it seemed pushy, you know?” Mike runs his big hands up and down Chuck’s thighs, excited and shy.

“This’ll be great, I promise I’ll be careful, I’ll go slow just like you did for me. I don’t want to hurt you, though?” Mike furrows his brow. “I mean, when I did it it still kind of hurt, that was totally my fault because I was being impatient, but I dunno if…” Mike trails off, looking worried.

Chuck ducks his head. “It’s cool, I already, um, tried some things, I know pretty well how to get ready.” Mike’s brow gets even more furrowed. “I can do it myself, if you don’t want to,” Chuck continues hastily, but stops abruptly when Mike gives him an affronted look that takes him by surprise.

“You did it _without_ me?” Mike says accusingly.

“Mike!” Chuck says, shocked at the slightly injured look on Mike’s face. “I wanted to make sure I _could!_ I’m not tough like you.” He looks down. “I wasn’t sure it wouldn’t hurt too much, and I didn’t want to, to _disappoint_ you, if I couldn’t… I had to make sure...”

“Aw, dude.” Mike looks mollified. “You wouldn’t disappoint me, you don’t have to worry about that. I don’t wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t! It didn’t! Make me uncomfortable. I mean. Yeah.” Great. Very articulate. But Mike is smiling again, the same brilliant, excited smile he gets when he’s about to do something stupid like jump off a building. Chuck can’t help smiling back.

“I guess it’s smart that you tested it out, then,” Mike says, and then he levers himself up onto the bed beside Chuck, leans over, and sort of whispers in his ear, “because I just want to make you feel good. Always. You know all I wanna do is make you feel good.” Chuck makes a small squeaky noise that he can’t quite stop in time.

“So!” Chuck says quickly, trying to be businesslike so he won’t betray how hard his heart is pounding just from Mike’s breath in his ear, “we should do fingers first. Hang on, let me get set up.” Chuck pulls all his pillows off the headboard, makes a pile that will raise his hips high enough. “If you’re on your knees here,” Chuck gestures, “I think we should be able to do it with me on my back, I think that would be really… um…” Mike is giving him a _look,_ eyebrows raised.

“You’ve been _planning_ this, huh?” Mike says, half sly, half smug. Chuck sputters a little. “You wanted it to work right, so you spent all this time figuring it out beforehand. Man, that’s like the _opposite_ of what I did! Hah! I love you.” Mike leans forward and kisses him. Chuck lets him, half-stunned like he still is every time Mike says those words.

When he finally regains enough sense to kiss back, he reaches up and runs his fingers roughly through Mike’s hair, pulling it a little, and the small noise Mike makes into his mouth goes right to his dick. Chuck has discovered, to his great surprise, that Mike likes being handled a little roughly, likes his hair pulled and his lips bitten, likes being tugged around. Chuck’s not very good at it, but he tries to work it in when he remembers. Mike making noises like that is a great incentive.

He pulls Mike’s hair again, harder, and Mike lets him, breaking the kiss and arching his head back with a gasp. Chuck kisses his bared throat, gently bites the soft skin under his jaw. It’s intoxicating, the power that Mike lets him have. He’s not really sure what to do with it. Lord Vanquisher would be better at that kind of thing, at giving orders or pushing Mike around. But Chuck’s not _quite_ ready to suggest sexy role-play, despite having had some pretty intense fantasies about his kingdom’s bravest knight.

He nips Mike’s neck one last time and lets him go. As intriguing as Mike’s masochistic tendencies are, Chuck already has a mission. He grabs the bottle of lube from on top of his filing cabinet, pushes it into Mike’s hands, and then pushes Mike back gently so he can situate himself. Mike watches a little hazily as Chuck shifts the pillows into position under his hips. He can’t quite bring himself to let his legs fall open all the way, that feels so exposed, but he cocks one knee up a little.

“O-okay?” he says when Mike just stares at him.

Mike is looking… _very_ flustered, but he shakes himself and says, “Yeah! Okay! We’re doing this!” He upends the bottle of lube and fumbles the cap off.

“You can go ahead and start with two fingers, I get used to that pretty quick,” Chuck says, and Mike grips the bottle way too hard and squeezes out a completely _absurd_ amount of lube. “Shoot!” he says, nonplussed, and Chuck can’t help it, he starts laughing. 

“Okay,” Mike says, grabbing his t-shirt off the end of the bed and dabbing at his hand, “you laugh, but we might need all this. It’s for the greater good. Of your butt.”

“You’re so considerate,” Chuck giggles. Mike doesn’t look flustered anymore. He redistributes the lube a little more and then scoots forward, positions himself between Chuck’s legs.

“You ready?” he says, smiling.

“Yeah, go for it,” Chuck says, still laughing a little. The laugh turns into a gasp when Mike presses two slick fingers behind Chuck’s balls, rubbing over his perineum and then further back, pushing against his asshole.

“Ah! Yeah!” Chuck says, throwing his head back and letting his legs fall open a little. Then he freezes, suddenly overcome by self-consciousness. Then he forgets to be self-conscious as Mike starts pressing in.

It feels… different than when he did it himself. Better. Maybe because he doesn’t have to twist his arm into a weird position. Maybe because Mike’s fingers are thicker than Chuck’s, because Mike’s hands are broad and strong and warm. God, Mike’s hands are sexy. It used to be all Chuck could do _not_ to imagine those hands on him. He used to store away the most casual touches in his memory to examine later, with a stomach-churning mix of wonder at his good fortune and longing for more. And now, _now,_ Mike is touching him in the most intimate way possible, working his fingers into Chuck with an intent, serious look on his face, like Chuck is worth concentrating on, like he’s _important._ Chuck lets out a long, breathy moan.

“Feel okay?” Mike asks, smiling a little uncertainly.

“Goddamnit, Mike,” Chuck says hoarsely, “ _yes,_ it feels okay! It feels more than okay, it feels amazing! I love your hands, they feel so fucking good, I think about them all the time, nnngh, _god!”_

“Yeah?” Mike says softly, spreading his fingers a little, making Chuck gasp. “What do you think about?”

 _“Mike!”_ Chuck grips the sheets, slightly scandalized. He hadn’t expected Mike to ask that. “Fuck, I dunno, just, you touching me, the way you could just grab me, hold me down…” 

“Like this?” Mike says, and grips Chuck’s thigh firmly with his other hand, pulling Chuck down onto his fingers.

“Fuck,” Chuck says, clutching the sheets. Mike rocks into him, pushing Chuck’s hips down into the pillows with one hand and slowly working the fingers of his other hand in and out. God, fuck, this is already way more intense than when he did it himself. Chuck has to close his eyes for a second.

“You can… you can do three,” he says, eyes still closed. He’s trying hard to keep his breathing under control, keep his weird noises to a minimum, but it’s hard when Mike starts stretching him open even further. Mike works on him with three fingers for long enough that Chuck finally says, out of breath, “Mike, AH, quit messing around, if you don’t fuck me right this instant I swear to god.” Mike laughs.

“Dang, dude,” he says. “I thought _I_ was the impatient one. Don’t worry, I got you.”

Mike gropes around on top of the filing cabinet for a second, finds a condom. He pulls the packet open, rolls the condom on, slicks himself up carefully with lube. Of _course_ Mike has to pick _this_ moment to go slow. Chuck shifts restlessly as Mike gets into position. The head of his cock pushes gently against Chuck’s asshole, and Chuck braces himself, but Mike stops there.

“You sure you’re ready?” he asks. Chuck makes an affronted sound.

 _“Yes,_ for fuck’s sake, Mike, don’t _tease!”_

“Okay, here goes,” Mike says, and Chuck huffs out a laugh that quickly turns into a moan as Mike starts pushing in in earnest. Mike’s a little bigger than even the multi-tool handle, and it aches, but it’s a _good_ ache, made even better by the blissed-out expression on Mike’s face as he slowly pushes himself deeper. He gets about halfway and stops. His hands tighten and relax on Chuck’s thighs as he takes a few deep breaths. Chuck can feel him shaking a little. It’s dizzying, that he can do this to Mike, make him shake and breathe hard and fight to control himself. Chuck clenches his muscles a little around Mike’s cock, to see what happens, and Mike gasps.

“Mmm, god, you’re so _tight!”_ Mike says, and he doesn’t say it like he’s imitating a line from a porno, he says it absolutely sincere and amazed. Maybe Mike has never even _seen_ a porno and just… came up with that on his own? Somehow that wouldn’t be surprising. Well, Chuck’s seen a fair few pornos, and he’s picked up some things. He can talk dirty too. He tries to channel how he imagines Lord Vanquisher would talk in bed, imperious, in control.

He fails utterly.

“I can take, ah, _more,_ jesus god please more, AH! Give it, give it to me, I want you to FUCK me, want you all the way in, don’t stop, please, _please!”_ Chuck snaps his mouth shut, breathes through his nose. Okay, _that_ was undignified. But Mike closes his eyes, bites his lip like Chuck just said something sexy.

“Yeah,” Mike says, voice rough, “you got it.” He slowly pushes the rest of the way in, and by sheer dumb luck bumps against Chuck’s prostate. Chuck’s eyes roll back in his head and he wraps his legs around Mike’s waist.

“KEEP DOING THAT,” he shrieks, spine arching off the bed. _“Oooh_ god, oh my fuck, don’t stop, _don’t,_ I’ll fucking kill you if you stop, ah, AAH!”

Mike huffs out a breathless laugh. “Yeah, okay, I gotcha, I’ll keep doing that, god, you’re so _hot.”_

Mike’s as good as his word; he starts thrusting shallowly at that same agonizingly good angle, staying most of the way inside Chuck and rubbing against his prostate with every roll of his hips. Chuck completely stops caring about being dignified, or in control, or _anything._ He’s just… babbling, at this point, saying whatever comes into his head, interspersed with bitten-off shrieks and moans. He says something about Mike’s dick being statistically significant. He says something about discovering important principles of time travel because Mike is fucking him into next week. When Mike wraps a hand around his dick and starts stroking him, he loses coherency completely and just starts making wordless sounds. And when he comes, it’s with a scream that probably wakes up everybody in the hideout, and he doesn’t even care.

Through the haze of his orgasm, he feels Mike’s last desperate, stuttering thrusts before he comes, too, gripping Chuck’s thighs hard. The feedback loop from feeling Mike’s pleasure makes Chuck shudder, gasping with aftershocks. Mike collapses on top of him, breathing hard into his collarbone, and Chuck clutches him around the shoulders and holds him there for awhile, feeling Mike’s breathing steady, feeling his racing heartbeat slow. Chuck is warm and sex-drunk, lit up from the inside and, for once, calm.

Eventually, Mike gathers himself enough to sit up, and Chuck lets him go reluctantly. Mike slides himself carefully out of Chuck, then slips the condom off and into the trash can. Chuck can’t bring himself to do much more than roll off the pillows onto his side. Mike flops back onto the bed on his opposite side, facing Chuck. Chuck answers Mike’s hazy little smile with a dopey grin of his own.

“Well, that seemed to work okay,” Mike says happily. Chuck rolls his eyes. “You _think?"_ he says. _  
_

“Yeah.” Mike grins. “Wow, you were _loud._ You don’t normally let loose for me like that, buddy. I wish I could make you scream like that all the time.”

Chuck curls into a ball and covers his face with his hands. "Oh god," he mutters, "I totally yelled like an idiot, didn't I."

Mike sits up a little, pushing himself up on one elbow.

“Hey, dude," Mike says, brow furrowed. “I liked it. You know you being loud gets me off, right?”

Chuck makes a deflating sort of “Pffft” sound, mortified.

“I’m serious,” Mike says. “It’s so sexy. It’s like, you feel so good you _can’t_ hold it back. And _I’m_ the one making you feel that way. How is that _not_ hot.”

“It’s _not,”_ Chuck says. “It’s just _not._ You crazy weirdo.”

Mike shrugs, unconvinced. “Look, you don’t have to believe me. But I just came _really_ hard listening to you, so.”

Chuck feels himself flushing. He uncurls enough to poke Mike in the chest. “Shut _up,”_ he says, giddy and embarrassed. Mike just pulls him forward and kisses him. Chuck can feel him smiling into the kiss.

“We should shower,” Chuck says, after some more kissing. “I’m all sweaty. And lubey. You really got that lube everywhere.” Mike laughs, stretches his arms over his head luxuriously. Chuck watches him, taking a moment to appreciate the play of his muscles, his smooth dark skin. He'll never get used to this. Mike throws his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, wobbling a little at first. Then he reaches out a hand to Chuck, and Chuck takes it. Mike tugs him up and in, and for a second they stand there pressed chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other, Mike’s chin fitting comfortably into the hollow of Chuck’s shoulder. Then Mike nips his neck a little and Chuck laughs and shoves at him.

Chuck has started keeping two bathrobes in his room. They throw the robes on and sneak across the hall. They take turns under the running water, which is thankfully pretty hot today. Back in Chuck’s room, they pull on a few clothes and crawl into the bed. Mike presses himself against Chuck’s side with a contented sigh, and Chuck wraps an arm around him. Mike relaxes into him, sleepy and satisfied.

Chuck can’t turn his brain off, though; he’s got a few new ideas, because apparently getting thoroughly fucked makes him creative. He pulls up a screen. He looks at Mike out of the corner of his eye, checking in, but Mike doesn’t seem to mind; he just buries his face in Chuck’s shoulder, throws an arm across him, and almost immediately starts snoring.

Chuck works for a while, typing one-handed with the arm that’s not wrapped around Mike. He finishes an engine part redesign and a good chunk of a holographic cloaking program he’s been working on before his eyelids get heavy and the lines of code start to blur. Chuck blinks owlishly at the screen, then looks down at Mike, studying him in the half-light.

He still sometimes has trouble believing this is real. All the evidence points to one conclusion, though; Mike is really into him. Chuck’s only starting to get a faint idea of why. He usually focuses on his own flaws, not his better qualities. Chuck is fragile where Mike is tough, he’s brittle where Mike’s flexible. But also… he’s considering where Mike is thoughtless, strategic where Mike is impetuous. Mike knows how to floor it. But Chuck knows how to put the brakes on. That’s an important skill, even if it’s not “cool.”

He _tried_ to be cool, back in the wards, in R & D sometimes. He’s tried to be cool in front of Claire, in front of the Burners, and it’s always been a colossal failure. He’s starting to accept that he can’t be anyone but himself, much as he sometimes wishes that self was different. And somehow, miraculously, that real self—unpolished, noisy, gangly, anxious, sharp-jointed, and self-conscious—is something that Mike _likes._ He’s not like Lord Vanquisher at all, and Mike _still_ likes him, still thinks he’s hot. He doesn’t have to be Lord Vanquisher. He can just be Chuck.

He makes a final notation, shuts off his screen, kisses the top of Mike’s head, and nestles down next to him. Being Chuck is pretty alright at this moment, with the warm length of Mike’s body pressed against his side, Mike’s arm heavy across his chest. And now that he’s tested out this particular sex maneuver, he thinks, he’ll do some things differently next time. Mike likes a little spontaneity. So maybe Chuck can prep himself beforehand and surprise Mike somewhere unexpected, like the storage room… that has a lock, right? And it should be pretty soundproof, with all the stuff on the walls. Chuck could back him into a corner, kiss him really long and deep, make sure he’s into it, and then just push him down, get his pants off, and ride him like he stole him. Yeah. Knowing Mike, he’d enjoy that scenario. Chuck could probably pull that off.

He drifts off to sleep planning it out.


End file.
